little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunken Ship Exploration/Bugs' Explanation
(Meanwhile, at another part of the ocean floor, unaware of the disaster befalling on the concert, a girl cat swam behind an anchor and noticed something in the distance. She has black and white fur, black eyes, and wearing a red clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a red fish tail. She is Penelope Pussycat, the youngest daughter of Tiger and Miss Kitty. Before she could go on, a male Southern accented voice and a teenage girl voice called out to her) Male Southern accented voice: Penelope! Teenage girl voice: Wait up! Penelope: Come on, guys! Hurry up! (Then, a naked rooster, a merbunny, three birds, and three mermaids swam right up to her in exhaustion. The first male was a naked humanoid rooster with pink skin, black pores, a red comb and wattles, a yellow beak, legs, and feet. He is Foghorn Leghorn. The first female is a humanoid bunny with peach fur, a white muzzle and underbelly, a pink nose, a long, white bucktooth, whiskers, short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a purple hair scrunchie holding her long ears like a ponytail, white opera gloves, and a yellow top. She is Lola Bunny. The second male is a humanoid duck with white feathers, an orangish-yellow bill, light blue eyes, and a blue octopus' lower body, wearing a blue sailor hat with a black brim and tassel. He is Donald Duck. The third male is a humanoid parrot with green feathers, brown eyes, an orangish-yellow beak, a Brazillan accent, and a yellow mertail (that consists of a shark's mertail) with white markings and two black circles on it with clear red and blue fins, wearing a yellow straw boater hat with a black ribbon around it and yellow gloves. He is Jose Carioca. The fourth and last male is another humanoid rooster with red feathers, an orangish-yellow beak, a red comb on the top of his head, a Mexican accent, gray gloves, and a red mertail (that also consists of a shark's tail) with yellow lining on it, wearing a giant sombrero. He is Panchito Pistoles. The second female is a 22-year-old girl with brown hair in a ponytail that was held by very light blue beads, brown eyes, red lips, and a blue mertail with clear light blue fins, wearing a blue clamshell-themed bra. She is Aquata, Donald's girlfriend. The third female is a 17-year-old girl with black hair with several short ponytails, a small pink tiara, violet eyes, red lips, and a pink mertail with clear lighter pink fins, wearing a pink clamshell-themed bra. She is Alana, Jose's girlfriend. The fourth and last female is a 20-year-old girl with pale blonde hair in a short ponytail that was held by red beads, ice blue eyes, red lips, and a red mertail with clear lighter red fins, wearing a red clamshell-themed bra. She is Arista, Panchito's girlfriend) Foghorn: (Panting) We can't swim, I say, swim that fast, ya know. Donald: We had to wait up for Jose. Penelope: Sorry about that. (Pointing at what she's seeing) Anyway, there it is. Isn't it great? (The group looked at a sunken ship while Donald shook a little) Donald: Uh, yeah, great. Let's get out of here. (He tried swimming off, but Aquata, Panchito, and Penelope, rolling their eyes, grabbed him) Aquata: Wait a minute. Penelope: (Chuckling) What's wrong, Donald? Panchito: (Smugly) Are you getting chills? Donald: (Nervously) Uh, no. Of course not! It's because.... It's damp in there. Yeah, that's it. And it looks like I'm about to come down with a cold. See, I have this cough. (He then made a cough, though unconvincingly. They just rolled their eyes) Aquata: Okay, fine. Lola: We'll go in without you. Penelope: You can stay here if you like.... Alana: Oh, and watch out for those sharks. (They left Donald as he nodded) Donald: Okay, you guys go on ahead, I'll stay here and watch out for.... (His eyes widened in horror as he realized what Alana had said) Donald: What?! Sharks?! Penelope! (Donald swam after the group who went inside through a porthole, but he was then caught in the porthole. He struggled to break free) Donald: Penelope, help! I'm stuck! Penelope: (Chuckling) Oh, Donald.... (The group swam over and helped Donald in out of the porthole. As soon as he was freed, Donald looked around the ship nervously) Donald: (Nervously) Do you really think there's sharks around here? (The group didn't noticed a shark passing outside the ship while the group just laughed) Jose: Don't be such a guppy, Donald. Donald: (Glaring) I'm not a guppy! (Then, they swam, continuing through the sunken ship. They continued on as Donald spoke nervously) Donald: Uh, this is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn.... (He stopped when he saw a skeletal corpse in front of him, making him scream in terror. He then swam backward into a pillar, causing a cave-in) Donald: GUYS!! (He swam and then literally bumped into the group, causing them to tumble to the floor. Donald shook as his teeth chattered) Group: Are you okay, Donald? Donald: (Shaking in fear) Sure. No prob, guys. I'm okay.... Penelope: (Noticing something) Hey, what's that? (She then swam over to an object she just spotted and picked it up. Unknown to her, it was a fork) Penelope: Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Have you guys ever seen anything wonderful in all your life? Arista: Cool! Aquata: But, what is it? Penelope: I don't know. Lola: But I bet Bugs does. (She placed it in her bag, then swam around, collecting more items. Her friends helped out as well while Donald sensed something behind him. He turned, only to notice nothing there. Then, Penelope, along with Alana, saw another object, a pipe, nearby) Penelope: What is that? Alana: I don't know, but that looks peculiar. (Penelope then picked it up. All the while Donald tried getting their attention) Donald: Uh, guys? I got a bad feeling we're being watched. Panchito: Donald, relax, will you? Penelope: Nothing bad's gonna happen. (He then turned in time just to see a Great White Shark crashing into the room and chasing him, getting everyone's attention) Donald: (Scared) AH!!!!! WE'RE GONNA GET KILLED!!!!! (The group then swam for their lives. As the shark continued chasing them around the room, Penelope's bag got caught in a wooden board. She saw it and went back for it) Penelope: My bag of items! (She quickly grabbed it and swam off before the shark could get to her. The group made their escape through the porthole. The shark crashed through it and went around and around. Then, Donald became dizzy from the experience, but Penelope, Panchito, and Aquata grabbed him just in time. The shark tried going at them through a loop on an anchor, but got caught in the process. The group swam away with Penelope's bag while Donald swam over to the trapped shark) Donald: You big bully! (After Donald blew a raspberry at the shark, it snapped at him, but he dodged and swam away) Penelope: (Chuckling) Donald, you are a guppy. Donald: (Narrowing) I am not! (Later, on a little island, a male rabbit is humming a little tune as he looked through a telescope and fiddled with it. He is Bugs Bunny, Lola's boyfriend. As he hung around, he heard Penelope call out to him) Penelope: (Voice-over) Hey, Bugs! (The rabbit was startled and then he realized who it is. Bugs then sees Penelope's group) Bugs: Ahoy, docs! Mermen and mermaids off the port bow! How you doing, Lola? Lola: (Giggles) Good, Bugs. (Penelope and her changed the subject) Lola: Anyway, look what we found! Penelope: Yeah. Foghorn: We were in that sunken ship. Bugs: (Excitedly) You got human things? Let me see! (Penelope took out the fork and handed it to Bugs, who looked it over) Bugs: Well, I'll be. I haven't seen this in a long time! Alana: What is it? Bugs: (Shows them) This is a dinglehopper! (Winks at Lola) Humans use this to straighten their hair, like so! (He used the fork to twirl a part of his hair. He took it out and then his hair became messy, but then fixed it) Bugs: There you go! A dinglehopper! That's one item even humans can go nuts for! (He gave Penelope the fork back and she looked excited) Penelope: A dinglehopper! Bugs: It's also what some humans call a fork. Group: Hm? Bugs: It's an eating utensil humans use to eat food with, besides brushing hair. Penelope: (Shrugs) Well, I can use this for eating and brushing my hair. Lola: (Chuckling) Well, alright. Whatever works fine. Arista: (Taking out the pipe) And what about this? (Bugs took the pipe and looked at it. He then grinned) Bugs: Wow! This is a rare item. It's a snarfblat! Group: (Confused) Snarfblat? Bugs: AKA, a smoking pipe. I can tell by the way it looks. It goes back to the beginning of time when early humans used to sit around and stare into the abyss. It was so boring that they decided to make some entertainment. And also used to smoke, which to me, is unhealthy for humans. So, the only good thing this item is made for is to make music. Like this. (He blew the pipe, trying to make music. All he did was spit out seafoam and seaweed. Penelope, on the other hand, widened her eyes in shock upon realizing something) Penelope: Music?! Oh no, the concert! I forgot! Mom and Dad are gonna kill me! Foghorn: (Surprised) The concert was, I say, was today?! Donald: (Angrily at Foghorn) Foghorn, you big palooka, you said the concert was tomorrow! Foghorn: I thought it was.... Donald: (Glaring) Foghorn.... Foghorn: Sorry, Donald. (Penelope quickly grabbed the pipe and fork, then placed them back in her bag) Penelope: Uh, wish we could stay, but we have to go now! Lola: Thanks, Bugs! Group: Bye! (They dove down as the rabbit waved) Bugs: Anytime, guys! Anytime! (The group swam off back to Atlantica. Unknown to the group, they were being watched by two mermen. They were both male gangsters, , who grinned wickedly. They are Rocky and Mugsy respectively. Meanwhile, inside a dark lair, a and having black octopus-like tentacles was watching Penelope and her friends leaving the surface world, swimming back to Atlantica. She is Gnorga, the sea witch) Gnorga: (Sarcastically) Yes, hurry home, Princess. We wouldn't want to miss old mommy and daddy's celebration now, would we? (She scoffed as she took a shrimp that is whimpering) Gnorga: (Scoffs) Celebration indeed. Bah! In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. (She ate it, then groaned as she lied down a bit, then swam down) Gnorga: And now, look at me! Wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled and practically starving, while they and their flimsy fish-folk celebrate! (She then swam closer to the orb) Gnorga: Well, I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough. Rocky! Mugsy! (The two, watching them, bonked heads a bit, then looked at the orb as the sea witch glanced at them) Gnorga: I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of theirs. (She grinned wickedly as she continued watching) Gnorga: She may be the key to Tiger and Miss Kitty's undoing indeed.... (She chuckled evilly as everything went black) Coming up: After a good scolding by Miss Kitty for ruining the concert and going up to the surface again, Penelope then goes to her grotto and confesses her dream of living at the surface world to her friends. But little do they and Daffy know, a romantic fateful meeting will come up at the surface. Category:Fan Fiction